I Love You Though You Hurt Me So
by RPG Girl
Summary: Aisabel and Daelan Red Tiger travel to Amn to help rescue a kidnapped friend. They come to terms with their feelings for each other. One night, Daelan "hurts" Aisabel. Their lives are changed after that night. Can they mend things with each other while on their quest for Imoen or will Aisabel have to go it alone? Warning: some adult content. Takes place in Amn, but, has NWN people.
1. Memories and a New Journey

**Hey there! I just finished playing Baldur's Gate 2 for, like, the 5th time and Neverwinter Nights for the 3rd. **

**Afterward, I realized that, while there are fan fics that are wonderful for both games, there aren't a lot of variety in characters. **

**I've always wanted to write my own Baldur's Gate Fan Fic and, I really love the Daelan (Day-Len) character, so, I thought I'd write my own mashup of both games into one long story. **

**Like it says in the info, I will be using my player character Aisabel (Aye-za-bell) as the main love interest. **

**I understand that Daelan is not a romantic choice in the game, but, I felt he should be. **

**I hope you read on and enjoy! **

**(REMEMBER: THESE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE JUST TO GIVE YOU A FEELING OF THE LOVE BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS. YOU CAN SKIP TO CHAPTER 3 TO BEGIN THE ADVENTURE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LOVEY DOVEY PARTS.)**

**-RPG Girl**

* * *

**_It seemed like it was just yesterday. _**

**_We had defeated Morag and had escaped the Source stone just in time to watch it explode right before our very eyes. _**

**_T__hat was when I first noticed the signs..._**

* * *

**Aisabel sat up and stared at the charred remains of what once was the Source stone.**

**She felt relieved to have finally ended the suffering of the town of Neverwinter.**

**No one would ever have to suffer from the Wailing Death again.**

**Although it was wonderful to be a hero, she couldn't help but feel a little sad inside.**

**There, beside her, dusting himself off as he stood, was her companion throughout the voyage; Daelan Red Tiger.**

* * *

**_ While most people had shunned him due to his Half-Orc lineage, she looked past it and saw him for the man he was. _**

**_Daelan was a warrior of great worth and Aisabel respected him for that. _**

**_That was why she had hired him to accompany her on her voyage through Neverwinter and the surrounding lands._**

* * *

**_He was really quiet and cold, at first; rarely saying anything that he didn't deem important. _**

**_The few times I did try to make conversation always wound up bad. _**

**_Especially if his mother or the Red Tiger tribe were bought up. _**

**_Then, one day, he, himself, bought up the topic of his mother._**

**_ I__t surprised me, but, also made me feel warm inside._**

**_ He mentioned his upbringing and love for his mother. _**

**_Then, trailed off when he came to the topic of the missing amulet she had given to him. _**

**_A look of sadness crossed his face for a moment before he turned away from me._**

**_ From that moment on, I was determined to find his amulet._**

**_I don't know why, but, something inside of me begged me to find it._**

* * *

**_Luck was on my side when I just so happened upon a barrel amongst a cargo ship's garbage one day. _**

**_Looking for some lock picks, I couldn't help but notice that this cargo ship had come from the area of the Cold Woods to the north where the Red Tiger tribe is located. _**

**_And, to my surprise, amongst a clutter of seaweed and empty grog bottles inside of this barrel was an amulet. _**

**_I held it up to the sky and watched the light from the sun dance upon its many etchings. _**

**_Daelan had walked on ahead without taking notice of my stopping. _**

**_As I stood there, transfixed by the beauty of the amulet, I didn't realize that Daelan had finally taken notice of me. _**

**_He turned around, took one look at the amulet sparkling in the sun and froze._**

**_I will never forget the look of relief and happiness upon his face._**

**_ His eyes lit up as he walked towards me with a slight smirk upon his mouth, "Where did you find that?" _**

**_I tried speaking but couldn't bring myself to utter a single word. _**

**_A strange feeling was coming over me._**

**_ I felt kind of nervous with him being so close to me. _**

**_And, the way he was acting completely piqued my interest; it was as if he was a whole other person. _**

**_"May I have it, if that's alright with you?" he said outstretching his hand towards mine._**

**_I could feel my face get flustered as I shook my head 'yes' and lightly placed the amulet into his hand. _**

**_My heart nearly skipped a beat as he withdrew his hand; his fingers ever so gently brushing my hand._**

**_"Aisabel. Thank you." he said, looking into my eyes and smiling. _**

**_I quickly averted my eyes; my face beginning to flush red. _**

**_"Y-you're welcome" I said quietly as I looked down at my feet. _**

**_He didn't say anything else after that. _**

**_He simply placed the amulet inside of his pack and that was that._**

**_ I stood there, feeling hot and confused as I watched him begin walking down the dock._**

**_ I knew that that amulet had awoken something in him. _**

**_I didn't know what, at the time, but, I knew he had been changed. _**

**_It's amazing what simple little things, such as an amulet, can do to a person._**

* * *

**_From then on, Daelan was never the same quiet; cold person I had first met. _**

**_He was more talkative and friendly. _**

**_He would answer questions about his past without giving it so much as a thought. _**

**_And, he carried on, throughout his days, with a smile. _**

**_I had really come to start liking this Daelan. _**

**_He made me laugh a lot and was always very friendly to me. _**

**_He was polite and offered help even when it wasn't needed. _**

**_It was then that I realized something- I had fallen in love with him._**

**_His every move made me happy. _**

**_I smiled at whatever he said, even if it was meant to be serious. _**

**_His voice calmed me and his gaze sent shivers down my back. _**

**_Just being near him caused my heart to beat fast. _**

**_There was no doubt that I had truly fallen for him._**

* * *

**_ But, the topic of him feeling the same way as me made me nervous._**

**_Daelan feeling the same way about me just didn't seem like a possibility. _**

**_Here I am, this pathetic little Half Elf, accepted nowhere and lacking in any good quality fighting skills. _**

**_Why would such a wonderful and mysterious man, like Daelan, ever want to be with a woman like me?_**

**_Daelan would occasionally brush my cheek, smile at me, hug me, and there were many times I would catch him eying me. _**

**_All these confusing gestures, yet no sign as to what his true intentions were.  
_**

* * *

**As she stood there, in surprise of having survived; looking at the area where the Source Stone once was, Daelan made his way towards her.**

**He offered her his hand and helped her stand up.**

**She turned to face him and he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes with a big smile upon his face.**

**"We did it, Aisabel! I just can't believe we really did it! Morag is dead and we're now heroes!" he said happily.**

**Aisabel smiled back at him as he pulled her into a warm embrace.**

**They stood there- her, in his arms with her face buried in his chest, and him, with his head resting upon hers.**

**Aisabel took a deep breath, buried her face deeper into his chest, and slowly took in the fact that their journey had ended.**

**Tears welled up in her eyes_. _**

**_The thought of Daelan leaving me; taking his pay, now that the journey was over, and leaving me to go back to his tribe is just too horrid for me to process right now._**

**Daelan heard her whimper a little and lifted her chin to look at him.**

**"Why are you crying, Aisabel?" he asked.**

**Aisabel shook her head to signify that she was alright and for him to leave her alone.**

**"Are you sad the journey is over?"he asked.**

**Aisabel shook her head 'yes', then walked away.**

**She had to find fresh air and fast.**

**As she made her way through the cave where the Source Stone was located, Aisabel began to cry a little.**

**_I need to get away from Daelan; I need to see the sky and just breathe in fresh air to determine if I truly have survived._**

**She ran as fast as she could, through the entrance and into the forest clearing, where a bright blue sky welcomed her with rays of light shining down.**

**Aisabel fell to her knees and began sobbing into the ground below.**

**_I made it out, alive. _**

**_But, even though I'm alive and even more of a hero than I already was, I can't help but feel sad. _**

**_The love of my life is going to leave me. _**

**_I feel more alone than I had when I knew Gorion was dead and Imoen was gone._**

**Daelan soon came through the entrance, where he found Aisabel crying.**

**He ran over to her and tried to help her up.**

**She ignored him and just began walking ahead of him.**

**They walked, together, in silence all the way to the town of Luskan.**

* * *

**When they reached Luskan, where they had left the traitorous Aribeth, they entered the cultist's hideout.**

**It was there where Lady Aribeth was being held prisoner by Aarin Gend, the Spymaster of the town of Neverwinter.**

**Lady Aribeth had become a traitor and sided with the cultists who had started the Wailing Death due to the execution of her lover, Fenthick.**

**The Lord of Neverwinter, Lord Nasher, had sided with Desther, who was part of the cult.**

**His execution of Fenthick along with siding with the enemy drove Aribeth over the edge.**

**After a tough battle, she surrendered to them and led them to Maugrim, the cult leader.**

**Maugrim held the remaining 'Word of Power'- runes that allowed them to enter the Source Stone and battle the 'Queen of the Old Ones'.**

**She had given them the last rune after surrendering to them.**

**Aisabel sent her fairy-dragon familiar, Fernie, to Neverwinter to message the lord and let him know of their current situation.**

**From there, her and Daelan had entered the Source Stone to confront Morag.**

**Fernie has arrived with Aarin Gend to the cultist's hideout.**

**It was there that Aisabel found Fernie, curled up and resting on a small pile of gold sacks- sacks which were full of Aisabel and Daelan's reward.**

**They had solved who was behind the Wailing Death, retrieved the creatures used for the Wailing Death cure, defeated the cultists, and turned in a traitor.**

**Fernie opened one eye and perked up when he saw Aisabel.**

**She smiled, a little, and allowed him entrance in her pack.**

**"Welcome back, heroes of Neverwinter" Aarin Gend said,"If I'm to understand- you're being here means that the Queen, herself, is dead?"**

**"Yes, Morag is dead. The Source Stone is gone. The cult has been disbanded and you have your traitor there."Aisabel said.**

**Aarin Gend gestured towards the small pile of gold sacks,"I have your reward here. The whole town of Neverwinter is forever in your debt. My Lord welcomes you with open arms to the town of Neverwinter, should you ever find yourself in the area, again."**

**Aisabel bowed at him,"Thank you, Sir Aarin. My I ask, as a favor from your Lord, that he take it easy on Lady Aribeth? I understand how she must be feeling- having lost her lover."**

**Aarin Gend nodded at her in acknowledgment of her request,"I understand. I will see to it that she is given a second chance."**

**Aisabel thanked him and turned to Aribeth,"Lady Aribeth, please take care of yourself. And, do try not to get into trouble again."**

**Aribeth nodded at her,"Thank you, Aisabel. I, too, am forever in your debt. I am very ashamed of my behavior."**

**Daelan went over to the pile of gold sacks and began placing them into his pack.**

**Aisabel took a few pieces from a sack and placed them into Aribeth's palm,"I understand it's hard to live on without your lover. Perhaps you can begin a new life in Neverwinter. I wish you luck."**

**With that, she bid them goodbye and walked out of the hideout entrance; glaring at Daelan with sadness in her eyes.**

**Daelan looked at her confused; then followed her out, struggling to place his pack onto his back as he walked.**

**From there, Aisabel and Daelan headed to the northern town of Daggerford, located along the popular Trade Way.**

**_I felt this walled town would bring back memories for me and would help me get my mind off of Daelan._**

* * *

**Aisabel sat there at a small table inside of "The Happy Cow" inn beside a giant; stone fireplace, counting some coins out of one of the sacks and thinking about her life.**

**_I had figured that, perhaps, staying in an inn with the word 'happy' in its name might bring me happiness._**

**_ So far, all I felt was sadness and longing for a time in which my only problem was deciding on what lesson to take for the day._**

**The crackling of the flames in the fireplace reminded her of the countless hours she spent reading in the library at Candlekeep.**

**Oh, how she missed those days.**

**Daelan was standing beside the open pit, trying to get through the crowd to the cook, to ask for a plate of chicken drumsticks.**

**_After our one day trip to Daggerford, in which I hardly had interest in eating let alone really doing anything, so, we didn't stop, Daelan had built up an appetite and was on the verge of 'starvation'. _**

**_I, myself, didn't feel very hungry. _**

**_But, even though the idea of being left alone was making me lose my appetite, I knew that I must eat eventually._**

**Daelan soon arrived with a plate of drumsticks and took a seat beside Aisabel.**

**He smiled at her and handed her a small drumstick. Aisabel half smiled and took the drumstick from his hand; his fingers gently grazing hers.**

**She blushed a little and took a small bite of the drumstick.**

**"I hope we plan to stay here for the night." he says as he takes a bite out of his drumstick,"This place really does remind me of how you described Candlekeep. It's almost as if we're truly in Candlekeep."**

**Aisabel smiled a little as she took another bite of the drumstick.**

**"Aisabel, is there something wrong?" Daelan asks as he notices the sad look upon her face.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little... upset." Aisabel says with a weak smile.**

**Daelan places a hand upon her shoulder and she gently shrugs it off.**

**He looks at her sadly and gently caresses her cheek,"It must be something. You haven't been acting like yourself ever since we defeated Morag."**

**_I wanted to ask him if he was going to be leaving soon, but, I dared not ask for fear that he would actually leave whether he was planning to or not._**

**Aisabel ignored his statement and grabbed another drumstick, pretending as if everything was all of a sudden fine.**

**"These drumsticks are really delicious. I didn't realize how hungry our trip made me until I bit into one." she says with a fake smile.**

**Daelan laughs a little and bites into a new drumstick,"Shall I get us some ale?"**

**Aisabel nods her head 'yes' and takes another bite.**

**Daelan finishes his drumstick, then gets up and heads over to the bar.**

* * *

**As Aisabel sat there, eating a drumstick, she couldn't help but notice a strange looking fellow coming into the inn.**

**He was about four feet tall- a dwarf or gnome.**

**He ran up to the inn keeper, said some words, and then tacked up a small scroll onto the wall beside the front desk.**

**Afterward, he quickly left.**

**Aisabel stood up from her seat at the table, and walked over to where the scroll was tacked on the wall.**

**A warrior man, with tattoos all over his face, and a small rodent in his hands, approaches the scroll, as well.**

**He takes a look up at the scroll and the rodent squeaks.**

**"What's that, Boo? A young woman named Imoen- kidnapped? We must help her!" the man says to the rodent. Imoen?**

**Aisabel looks up at the scroll.**

**Upon it are the words:**

**A young woman, by the name of Imoen, has been kidnapped. We need a warrior of great worth to join our cause to rescue her. Please contact Gaelan Bayle in Athkatla, Amn.**

**She looks over at the man and his rodent,"You're interested in helping Imoen?"**

**The man looks sideways at her,"Minsc and Boo- Butt-kicking for goodness! When someone is in trouble, we must rid the world of those evil-doers! Right Boo?"**

**The rodent looks up at the man and squeaks.**

**Aisabel looks the man over; confused.**

**_I remember him, somehow, but, from where, I do not know._**

**"Do I know you?" she asks.**

**The man scratches his head,"Minsc does remember you. But, I know not from where or how."**

**"So, you don't remember anything?"she asks.**

**Minsc shakes his head 'no'.**

**Aisabel sighs a little, then says,"Well, I, too, know Imoen. She was my friend. I do remember her being kidnapped but I don't quite remember how or by who. I've been trying my hardest to find companions that will help me rescue her. Would you like to join me?"**

**Minsc smiles and the rodent squeaks really loudly,"So, we will be adventurers? Camaraderie, adventure, and steel on steel. The stuff of legend! Right Boo? We gladly accept your invitation."**

**_I couldn't help but get excited. _**

**_This meant I'd have another adventure to go on and I would be able to get Imoen back. _**

**_I just hope Daelan doesn't leave._**

**Aisabel smiles at him and takes the scroll off of the wall,"We will head for Athkatla, tomorrow. Take these coins and get yourself a room."**

**Minsc takes the gold pieces from her hands and places them in his hand for Boo to smell,"Boo says thank you!"**

**Aisabel bows at him and Boo,"My name is Aisabel. My companion, over there at the bar, is Daelan Red Tiger. I come from Candlekeep, where Imoen is from, too."**

**Boo squeaks loudly,"Right you are, Boo! That's where Lady Jaheira's friend Gorion hails from."**

**Aisabel stares at the mouse wide eyed,"You know of Jaheira? What about Khalid?"**

**"Oh-oh-ho-ho.. Khalid is a very funny man. Boo thinks he could use some sun, then he might not smell so much like wet laundry." Minsc says happily.**

**"I hope to meet them, someday."Aisabel says sadly,"I was supposed to meet them a long time ago, after Gorion's death."**

**Minsc looks sadly at Boo,"Gorion is dead? Oh, Lady Jaheira won't be very happy. My Dynaheir is dead, too! Butts will be kicked in good measure!"**

**"Perhaps you should calm down, Minsc."Aisabel suggests, patting his arm,"Get some rest and I will meet you here, tomorrow."**

**"Right you are, lady."Minsc says as he hands his coins to the inn keeper.**

**The inn keeper gives him a key and Minsc walks with Boo up the stairs to sleeping quarters.**

**Aisabel smiles a little.**

**"Interesting person, that there man is." the inn keeper says.**

**"Yes, he sure is."Aisabel giggles.**

* * *

**Aisabel nods at him to signify 'goodbye' and makes her way over to the table where Daelan is sitting with two pints of ale.**

**"Who was that man?" Daelan asks,"And what is that scroll in your hand all about?"**

**Aisabel unrolls the scroll across the table and he reads it,"Imoen? What a surprise- there must be others who find Imoen just as important as you do."**

**"Precisely, which means they could be potential companions." Aisabel explains as she takes her seat beside him,"Which means we will be leaving for Athkatla, tomorrow. That man is our new companion."**

**"Did I see him talking to a... mouse?" Daelan laughs.**

**"Yes, you did. His name is Boo."she giggles,"I remember them, but, I don't know from where. He knows of Imoen and Lady Jaheira. He'll make an excellent companion- perhaps I'll find out more of my history."**

**Daelan smiles a little and takes a drink of his ale.**

**"Aisabel, I've been meaning to talk to you." he says as he sets his pint of ale on the table.**

**_I really hope he isn't about to ask for pay and leave._**

**_ I don't think I'd be able to bear the pain if he leaves, now._**

**Aisabel avoids his eyes,"Yes, Daelan, what is it you want to talk about."**

**Daelan looks at her with a nervous look upon his face,"I- I wish to speak to you about us."**

**Aisabel's heart pounds in her chest and she can feel her face turning red.**

**"Aisabel, you are truly a wonderful companion. And, I really enjoyed our time together." Daelan says nervously.**

**Aisabel begins to feel light headed.**

**_I'll try to brace myself for the words 'I'm sorry, but, I just don't want to travel anymore.'_**

**_ But I don't think it will help._**

**"I understand, Daelan."Aisabel says sadly, as tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes,"I really enjoyed your companionship, too. I thank you for your hard work and for helping me finish the task for Neverwinter."**

**She opens up the top part of Daelan's pack and begins taking out her half of the coins,"Your half of the reward is in your pack. You're free to leave anytime. I hope that your future is wonderful."**

**A small tear trails its way down her cheek as she stands from her seat and puts her pack on.**

**Daelan looks up at her confused, then notices the tears in her eyes.**

**A pained expression crosses his face as he stands up and faces her.**

**"Aisabel, what are you doing?" he says remorsefully,"I'm not leaving, if that's what you think."**

**Aisabel slowly lowers her pack to the ground and takes a seat.**

**Daelan sits beside her and wipes the tears from her eyes,"I was going to ask you if I could continue traveling with you. I've come to enjoy your company and I want to keep my promise to you of rescuing your Imoen."**

**Aisabel looks at him happily.**

**Daelan smiles and throws his arms around her,"I'd never leave you, Aisabel. You are my companion and I do enjoy your company very much so."**

**Aisabel buries her head into his chest.**

**_So, I'm just a companion. I wonder if I will ever be anything more._**

* * *

**Well, there ya have it folks, chapter 1! **

**Sorry if it drug out a little. **

**I just had to make the relationship and atmosphere between the two dramatic so that way, you can get a big sense of how things are between the two.**

** I really can't wait to get to the good parts! **

**I've had the vision of this story play through my mind, before, as a dream.**

** So, I thought it would make a great story for all you Daelan fans, Baldur's Gate Fans, and Romance Fans! :)**

**I'm going to start working on chapter 2. **

**I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it as I go along. **

**Thank you, to all those who will review and read my first ever Baldur's Gate/NWN fan fic chapter. **

**Feel free to message me with any questions you have!**

**-RPG Girl**


	2. I Love You ,But, Do You Love Me?

**Hello, again, everyone! Here's chapter 2! **

**Sorry it took so long to put up.**

** I hope you'll enjoy this and will continue to follow the story, because the juicy details will start taking place in this chapter and on!**

** Thank you, to all who have read my story and have reviewed. **

**Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions about my story.**

**-RPG Girl**

* * *

**Aisabel sits there with her head buried in Daelan's chest, sighing sadly.**

**_So, I'm just a companion._**

**_ A friend. _**

**_Will you ever love me? _**

**_Or am I destined to be a companion forever? _**

**Aisabel buries her face further into his chest.**

**Daelan's grip around her delicate frame tightens as he hugs her harder.**

**"Aisabel, why do you seem so upset?" he asks sadly, gently kissing the top of her head.**

**Aisabel pulls away from him and stands up.**

**"It's nothing. Let's go get a room." she says as she picks up her backpack and begins to head toward the inn keeper's desk.**

**Daelan watches her as she slowly walks towards the inn keeper; all the while wrestling with the sack of coins in the pack.**

**He can't help but laugh at her frustration as he stands up to follow after her.**

**Daelan walks over to her; her hand inside the top of the pack struggling to grab a hold of some coins.**

**He smiles a little as he reaches into the pack and grabs some coins for her.**

**"Here you go" he laughs a little as he hands them to her.**

**Aisabel snatches them from his hand with a slight glare in her eyes.**

**_I wonder what I said to upset her, Daelan thinks._**

**A small; dwarven man stands behind the bar watching the two as they stand in front of the bar.**

**"Good day to ye. What can I do fer ya?" he asks as he wipes the bar.**

**Aisabel hands him the coins,"We'd like a room, please."**

**The inn keeper looks at the coins, then them, then says "Ah. Ye be staying in room 3. Here is your key. Enjoy yourselves."**

**He reaches under the bar, pulls out a brass key, and hands it to her.**

**Aisabel smiles a little; nods her head at the inn keep, and then begins walking toward the stairs to the rooms.**

* * *

**Daelan follows after her.**

**As he walks, he can't help but notice Aisabel's figure.**

**He'd been with her all this time but hadn't actually taken the time to look.**

**_She really is beautiful._**

**_ I can't believe I never stopped to look at her. _**

**_Perhaps it's because she would never think anything of a man like me._**

**_ Wait- I musn't be thinking thoughts like this. _**

**_She's my companion.  
_**

**Aisabel approaches the stairs and begins ascending them.**

**Daelan follows her up the stairs; all the while, keeping his gaze on her body but continuously trying not to look.**

**_May the gods smite me! _**

**_Why am I thinking such thoughts? _**

**_Aisabel, forgive me for I have crossed the line. _**

**_I don't know if it's such a good idea to sleep in the same room as you._**

**Aisabel reaches the top of the stairs and comes to a halt to look for their room.**

**Daelan, deep in thought, doesn't notice and bumps into her.**

**Aisabel twirls around and glares at him, "Daelan, watch where you're walking!"**

**Daelan looks down at his feet,"Sorry, Aisabel."**

**She spots room 3 and begins heading towards it.**

**"Aisabel?" Daelan says quietly as he follows her.**

**Taking a deep breath, Aisabel inserts the key into the lock and opens the door, "Yes, Daelan?"**

**She walks into the room and is shocked to see there is only one bed.**

**_What are we going to do? _**

**_We can't share a bed. _**

**_Maybe we could.._**

**_ Oh, gods..._**

**She feels her cheeks beginning to burn as she blushes at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as him._  
_**

**Daelan follows her into the room.**

**He sees the single bed and smirks.**

**_Guess we're gonna have to share.. _**

**_No, wait.. _**

**_I'll sleep on the floor._**

**_ I want her to rest comfortably. _**

**_Why am I thinking such thoughts? _**

**The smirk leaves his face quickly.**

**He shuts the door behind them and takes a stand beside Aisabel.**

**"Aisabel, I want you to take the bed." he says, nervously,"I want you to rest comfortably. I'll be fine upon the floor."**

**Aisabel stares at him oddly.**

**_That's all you wanted to say?_**

* * *

**Daelan walks over to the window and sets his pack below it.**

**"Aisabel? May I inquire of you an answer?" he says, with a slight knotted feeling in his throat.**

**_Oh, please don't let me mess this up! he thinks._**

**Aisabel blushes a little.**

**_What does he want to know? _**

**"Yes, Daelan?" she says as she sets her pack upon the bed and sits beside it.**

**Daelan scratches his head and walks over to the bed.**

**He slowly takes a seat upon the corner beside her.**

**"Aisabel. Why have you been so.. upset, lately?" he asks her nervously, but with a serious look in his eyes.**

**Aisabel turns away from him,"I already told you- drop it."**

**Daelan gently places a hand upon her shoulder,"I can't just ignore what has been going on. If something has made you upset, I want to know".**

**Aisabel turns to face him and glares,"Off the bed. I'm going to sleep."**

**"But, Aisabel-" Daelan says quietly.**

**Aisabel interrupts him and takes her pack off of the bed,"I'm not going to tell you what is wrong- you wouldn't actually care, anyway."**

**Then she pulls up the cover of the bed and slips under; not bothering to blow out the candle on the night stand.**

**Daelan slowly gets off the bed.**

**He lays his pack beside the bed on the floor and lays down; his head lying on top of it.**

**The shadows from the candle flame flicker on the ceiling.**

**"Goodnight, my dear Aisabel." he says as he closes his eyes.**

**His heart pounds in his chest in hopes that Aisabel would respond to him.**

* * *

**The sound of Aisabel guffawing can be heard as she sits up in bed.**

**"Why do you call me 'my dear Aisabel'?" she says annoyed, with a slight hint of sadness in her voice,"I'm not your dear! I'm just a companion..."**

**Daelan sits up and rests his arms and head upon the bed.**

**"You are my companion." he says nervously; a knot building up in his throat,"But, you're..you're more to me than just that."**

**_Oh, by the gods! _**

**_I've done it, now! _**

**_She's going to hate me._**

**_ I've crossed the line._**

**"What do you mean?" Aisabel asks, with a hint of shock in her voice.**

**_Is he going to say what I've longed to hear him say? _**

**_No. _**

**_Why would he?_**

**Daelan takes a deep breath.**

**"Aisabel- I've been meaning to ask you..." he says quietly,"Have you had...thoughts about...us?"**

**"Well, we're already an 'us', Daelan."Aisabel says,"We've been together for a while, now. So, we're an us."**

**Daelan clears his throat,"That's...not what I meant."**

**Aisabel feels her face grow red.**

**"Um..oh.."she stutters,"Well..uh..."**

**Daelan blushes and lays back down.**

**"Nevermind." he says, quickly,"Forget it and forgive me, Aisabel."**

**"Daelan! Please- just tell me what you wanted to say?" Aisabel says as she reaches down beside her bed gently grabbing for him.**

**She blushes as her fingers accidentally graze his lips.**

**Daelan's heart skips a beat at her touch and he starts to realize his pants are growing tighter.**

**_I'm being punished for crossing the line, aren't I?_**

**"Aisabel- f-forget it!" he says quickly and rolls over onto his side; turning away from her.**

**Aisabel's heart feels heavy as she blows out the candle and lays back down.**

**"A-alright, Daelan. Goodnight." she says sadly.**

**_Why does he have to do this to me? _**

**_Why can't he just tell me how he feels?_**

**Daelan sighs in the dark as he listens to Aisabel's quiet sobs.**

**_I've gone and made her cry. _**

**_Aisabel, I am so sorry. _**

* * *

**Daelan turns over toward the bed and sits up.**

**He tries to ignore the hardness in his pants as he rests his arms onto the bed and lays his head upon them.**

**"Aisabel. Please forgive me for making you cry." he says, sadly.**

**Aisabel sniffles a little and turns toward him; onto her side.**

**"Daelan, why do you always stop when you're about to tell me something?" she says, sadly.**

**Daelan gets up onto his feet and takes a seat on the bed beside her.**

**"Aisabel.. I'm afraid." he says, avoiding eye contact.**

**"Afraid of what?" Aisabel asks, sitting up in bed beside him.**

**"I'm afraid...that I'll never be what you need." Daelan says sadly,"I'll never be good enough for you."**

**Aisabel looks at him with a confused look upon her face,"Not good enough? Daelan- you're wrong."**

**She blushes a little and grabs his left hand.**

**Daelan's face turns a slight shade of red and he stares at her location; his eyes straining against the dark.**

**Aisabel clasps her hands around his and smiles a little,"Daelan- I've loved you for so long. I felt like you would never want a woman like me- one who has no home and isn't very ladylike."**

**Daelan gently grabs her hands,"Aisabel, you're the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You're intelligent, kind, and beautiful. Why would a woman like you want a man...like me?"**

**Aisabel rubs his cheek,"Because you're kind, mysterious, and you've always been by my side."**

**Daelan smiles a little,"Aisabel, since I met you, I made it my goal to ensure you're safe and happy. I will always be with you to ensure this happens."**

**Aisabel smiles brightly as tears begin to trail down her cheeks.**

**The light from below the doorway, coming from the hall, lightly illuminates the room.**

**Daelan sees the tears and gently wipes them away," Aisabel, please don't cry anymore. It pains me to see you so upset. I only want to see your cheerful face- the face I love."**

**Aisabel blushes bright red and her heart begins to pound in her chest,"I'm not sad, Daelan- I'm happy! I never thought this day would happen..."**

**A big smile stretches across Daelan's face as he rubs Aisabel's cheek.**

**Aisabel's heart races faster in her chest as he gently kisses her upon her forehead; then softly upon her lips.**

**Daelan places his arms around her and pulls her toward him.**

**Aisabel wraps her arms around his neck as they start to passionately kiss; both of them bright red in the face.**

**A moment later, Aisabel pulls away from the kiss to look into Daelan's eyes.**

**Daelan looks deep into her blue eyes and smiles,"You have made me the most happiest man in the world, Aisabel."**

**Aisabel smiles and closes her eyes.**

**Daelan gently kisses her again, then slides off of the bed and onto the floor.**

**"Goodnight, my love." Daelan says as he lays down upon the floor.**

**Aisabel slips back under the covers.**

**"Goodnight, Daelan. Pleasant dreams." she says as she rolls over onto her side.**

**_Oh, Daelan! _**

**_I know I'll be having pleasant dreams! _**

**_It feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of my chest. _**

**_I love you so much!_**

* * *

**Daelan lies awake, realizing that the tent in his pants had gotten harder.**

**_I don't know why I didn't tell her I loved her__. _**

**_I__'m glad we stopped when we did- I'm pretty sure I couldn't do that much longer with this- hardness._**

**Daelan tries to rub the bulge away, but it just sends enjoyable sensations through his body; leaving him feeling tingly and hot.**

**_Why won't it go away? _**

**_Forgive me, Aisabel, for I have crossed the line, yet again._**

**Daelan gently rubs at the bulge, which sends a tingling feeling down his spine.**

**He starts to rub a little harder, all the while biting his lip at the wonderful sensations filling his body.**

**All of a sudden, without meaning to, he lets out a small moan of pleasure.**

**_Oh, please! _**

**_I hope she didn't hear that!_**

**Daelan stops rubbing and sits in the dark, in silence, waiting to hear a response from Aisabel.**

**_What was that? _**

**_Did Daelan just.. moan? _**

**_Why would he do that? _**

**Aisabel thinks to herself as she stares at the spot where Daelan lays.**

**Unable to make out his figure, she stares and listens.**

**The only sound heard is that of her and Daelan's breathing.**

**"Daelan?" Aisabel says, quietly.**

**_Should I answer her? _**

**_Oh, what I wouldn't give to just hold her- _**

**_touch her- _**

**_I can't do this!_**

**Daelan stops rubbing his bulge and turns onto his side, trying his best to ignore his body's urge to continue rubbing.**

**_This is immoral toward Aisabel._**

**_ We just admitted our feelings for one another- I can't be this forward, yet._**

**_ It's not right._**

**With no answer, Aisabel closes her eyes.**

**_Whatever it was, I hope he's okay. _**

**They both drift off to sleep.**


	3. Let the Adventure Begin!

**Alrighty, folks! Here is Chapter 3. **

**This is where the adventure begins! **

**So, this chapter should start making things more interesting! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it and will keep on reading!**

**-RPG Girl**

* * *

**Aisabel awakens to a bright stream of sunlight shining through the curtains of the window and into her eyes.**

**Yawning, she sits up in bed and stretches.**

**_Where is Daelan? _She thinks as she looks around the empty room.**

**The only sign that he was ever there is his pack lying upon the floor.**

**She slips out from underneath of the covers and opens her pack to begin looking for new clothes to wear.**

**_Today is the day our adventure begins! _She thinks, happily.**

**As Aisabel grabs out a red and black bustier gown, she doesn't notice Daelan's footsteps coming down the hall; signifying he is about to come into the room.**

**_I wonder where he went off to. _**

**_Perhaps he is out meeting with Minsc? _She thinks as she slips the dress over her head.**

* * *

**The door slowly opens and Daelan walks in.**

**His eyes widen in surprise as he sees her naked body standing beside the bed.**

**He quickly shuts the door and turns around, nervously.**

**_Oh, by the gods! _**

**_Just when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse than last night... _he thinks as he feels his pants grow tight.**

**Aisabel quickly pulls down her dress and turns toward him.**

**"Daelan! What're you doing here?" she says, blushing a little.**

**"I-I was out for a walk."Daelan says nervously, his face turning red,"I'm sorry for having walked in on you."**

**_Ugh. _**

**_I'm such a fool._**

**_ I sound like an idiot!_**

**"Daelan, it's alright." Aisabel says with a smirk.**

**_I hope you looked... _**

**Aisabel blushes,"Um, is it nice out there?"**

**Daelan turns to face her,"It's very sunny out."**

**Aisabel smiles at him,"Today is the beginning of our new adventure!"**

**Daelan smiles and walks over to her.**

**He places his arms around her and hugs her against him.**

**Aisabel breathes deeply and buries her face into his chest.**

**"Today is the beginning of _our _new life."Daelan says happily,"We should head downstairs- that Minsc fellow is waiting at a table for us."**

**Aisabel pulls away from him and quickly pecks him upon the lips,"Alright, let's get going, my love! I'm so eager to get this started- it's going to be so fun!"**

**Aisabel picks up her pack and struggles to put it on.**

**Daelan lifts his pack from the ground and throws it onto his back,"Need help?"**

**"I'd love your help."Aisabel says.**

**Daelan walks up behind her and helps her put her straps on; accidentally grazing her breasts as he goes.**

**Aisabel and him both blush.**

**_Don't think about it! _Daelan growls in his head, trying to fight off any hardness forming in his pants.**

**_He just touched me.._**

**_ oh my... _**

**Aisabel thinks as she adjusts her pack and then heads to the door.**

**Daelan explores her body with his eyes as he watches her open the door and walk out.**

**_She's so beautiful. _**

**Then he follows her out the door, closing the door behind him.**

* * *

**They head down the stairs where they see a somewhat empty dining room, with Minsc and Boo sitting at a small round table.**

**"Look, Boo! It's Aisabel!" Minsc says, waving to them.**

**Boo squeaks up at him and Minsc pats his head.**

**Aisabel waves back at them as she heads to the bar.**

**"Thanks for the room- it was a wonderful night's sleep" she says sweetly, handing the dwarf their room key.**

**"Aye, bet ye had a good night, eh?" he says with a wink at Daelan.**

**Both of them blush bright red.**

**"It's nothing like that, sir." Aisabel says, avoiding eye contact,"I wouldn't do anything like that."**

**The innkeeper nods at her,"Alright. Well, ye have a good day."**

**Aisabel walks away, quickly, toward Minsc and Boo.**

**Daelan watches after her.**

**_You wouldn't do anything like...that? _**

**_Alright, Aisabel, I shall try not to cross the line, anymore. _**

**_I am sorry._**

**Then he makes his way over to them.**

* * *

**"Boo is anxious to start the butt kicking!"Minsc says, holding Boo up to greet Aisabel.**

**"I'm anxious, too, Boo!" Aisabel says, petting the hamster on its head,"Let's get this adventure started then, huh?"**

**"Not until we have breakfast." Daelan says as he steps up to the table.**

**He gently places a hand on Aisabel's shoulder,"If we're going to adventure, then we need to eat."**

**Aisabel smirks at him and takes a seat at the table.**

**"I'll buy the breakfast." Daelan says with a smile.**

**He sets his pack beside the table, then opens it and grabs out some coins.**

**He then makes his way toward the bar.**

**"Three loaves of bread and three mugs of ale, please." he says as he hands the coins to the bar keep.**

**The dwarfish man heads into the kitchen and moments later comes back out with the food and drink.**

**Daelan thanks the bar keep and then heads over to the table.**

**"Last thing I remember was exiting through the main entrance of Baldur's Gate." Aisabel says,"That's when a band of thugs, which looked like the ones who attacked me and Gorion, attacked Imoen and I and our companions."**

**Boo squeaks loudly. "You're right, Boo! Maybe it was those guys who took Imoen?"Minsc says.**

**"It can't be them- I... I killed their leader. They disbanded afterward." Aisabel says, remorsefully,"While their leader, Sarevok, was evil, I still regret it to this day."**

**Daelan sets the food upon the table and sits beside Aisabel,"Breakfast is served."**

**Aisabel thanks Daelan and takes a small chunk out of her loaf.**

**"Boo- I have someone I would love for you to meet." Aisabel says as she opens her pack.**

**A small dragon-like creature with fluttery rainbow wings hops out of her pack.**

**"This is Fernie, my familiar. He's a Fairy Dragon." Aisabel says with a smile as she feeds the bread to Fernie.**

**Fernie gobbles it up, then walks across the table toward Boo, who is busy stuffing his face with bread.**

**Boo stops eating and stares at Fernie.**

**Fernie slowly approaches him as they stare at one another.**

**"Boo, don't Fernie's wings remind you of a rainbow?" Minsc says.**

**Boo squeaks, then crawls up Fernie's tail and onto his back.**

**He begins to play with Fernie's wings.**

**"They've become best friends, already!" Aisabel says happily.**

**Daelan admires her smile as he takes a drink of ale.**

**"Boo and Fernie and Minsc and Aisabel and Daelan- heroes of righteousness!" Minsc says as he holds his mug up to toast Aisabel and Daelan.**

**They clink glasses together and all take a drink of ale.**

**"So, where will our next stop be on our journey to Athkatla?" Minsc asks Aisabel.**

**"Well, I believe our best bet would be to go to Baldur's Gate, then Beregost, and finally reach Athkatla." Aisabel explains.**

**"Why Baldur's Gate, Aisabel?" Daelan asks,"Why would you want to risk more trouble if that is where you and Imoen were attacked?"**

**"Because it's the closest town of importance." Aisabel says,"And, I may find out if someone knew where those people took Imoen."**

**Daelan nods his head in agreement,"Wherever you go, I will go. I am, after all, your humble servant."**

**Daelan smiles brightly at her and Aisabel smiles back.**

* * *

**When their breakfast is finished, they gather their belongings and head out of the inn.**

**"Should we buy supplies before leaving?" Daelan asks.**

**"Good idea! Boo is hungry, again, but, for crackers this time!" Minsc says.**

**"Alright, then, let's go buy some supplies. We'll meet back up here in about an hour." Aisabel says.**

**Minsc puts Boo onto his shoulder and they head off down the road.**

**Aisabel begins looking around at the different stores.**

**"Aisabel, I- I have something to do. I'll need to leave you for a while. I'll meet you back here, soon." Daelan says nervously.**

**Then he heads down the road in the opposite direction of Minsc and Boo.**

**_Odd. _**

**_I wonder why he's acting so nervous. _**

**Aisabel thinks to herself as she heads into the nearest clothing shop.**

* * *

**Daelan looks around at the stores and taverns that line the streets.**

**He takes notice of a shop called 'Korbus's Jewels and Fine Ornaments'.**

**_I bet they'd have something beautiful enough to give to Aisabel._**

**Daelan thinks as he walks into the shop.**

**_That would be the best way to tell her I love her. _**

**_I- I don't think I can just say it to her._**

**The shelves and walls inside of the shop are lined with multiple cases of jewelry and trinkets.**

**Daelan walks up to a small counter in the middle of the store.**

**He looks at the different jewelry, brooches, and hair pins; all of them with price tags listing off expensive prices.**

**_Aisabel would love these. _**

**_I wish I could buy her anything she every desires, but, I don't think I'll ever be able to. _**

**With a sad look upon his face, he begins to head for the door.**

**All of a sudden, a sparkle in the corner of his eye catches his attention.**

**He turns toward the main counter where he finds the store clerk staring at him.**

**In the cabinet below the counter, Daelan sees a beautiful amulet.**

**The chain made of gold strands so delicate yet so strong.**

**The amulet, an intricate spiral design, creating a flower, with small green and blue jewels set inside of each spiral petal.**

**"I see something has caught your eye." the clerk says.**

**"Uh- may I please have a look at that amulet right there?" Daelan asks, nervously, as he points to the amulet.**

**The clerk takes the amulet out of the case and hands it to Daelan.**

**Daelan holds it in his hand and holds it up in front of his face. T**

**he sunlight streaming in from the nearby window sparkles upon the amulet.**

**Daelan becomes transfixed with the amulet's beauty.**

**Just then, he remembers the day Aisabel found his mother's amulet.**

**_Aisabel- I remember that day. _**

**_That's the day I started liking you._**

**"Have you got a lass waiting for you?" The clerk asks.**

**Daelan stops looking at the amulet and sets it upon the counter,"Yes."**

**The man smiles,"I'm sure she would love this amulet."**

**"How much is it?" Daelan asks.**

**"One hundred fifty gold pieces." the store clerk says.**

**Daelan frowns a little,"Alright, thank you. I'm afraid I don't have that much."**

**_Aisabel- why would even consider loving a worthless man like me? _**

**_I can't even buy you a token to show you my affection._**

**The clerk notices his expression,"Sir- describe your lass to me."**

**Daelan turns toward the clerk,"Aisabel is the most intelligent, kind, and brave woman I have ever met. She thinks of others before herself and has lived a rough life. I want nothing more than to make her happy and to ensure she is always safe."**

**The man smiles at Daelan,"You must really love this lass."**

**Daelan nods his head 'yes'.**

**"I'll tell you what- I'll give you this amulet for fifty gold pieces on one condition." the man says.**

**"What is that?" Daelan grunts.**

**"You take good care of your lass and remember to always cherish her." the man says,"She must be a very special lass- This amulet is made with rare emeralds and amethysts."**

**Daelan smiles a little at the man,"I promise you that. Nothing will ever harm her. I thank you, sir."**

**He reaches into his pack and grabs out fifty gold pieces.**

**He places them onto the counter and the clerk hands him the amulet.**

**"I wish you and your lass, luck in life." the clerk says as Daelan heads out the door.**

**_I'll give this to her, soon._**

**_ I just have to find the right moment. _**

**He thinks as he walks down the street, heading toward their meeting place.**

**_I hope things go good on our adventure._**

**_ I don't want anything messing up what me and Aisabel have._**

**Daelan reaches their meeting place, where he finds Aisabel, now wearing a brown leather dress, and Minsc; talking.**

* * *

**"Daelan! Ready to go?" Aisabel says happily.**

**Daelan nods his head 'yes'.**

**"Ready, Boo? The legendary Minsc and Boo, on an adventure, again!" Minsc says, patting Boo on the head.**

**Boo, who is sitting on his shoulder, squeaks loudly.**

**"Then, let's be off! I hope you all got what you need for the trip- we won't be near a town any time, soon." Aisabel says, picking her pack up off of the floor and placing it on her back.**

**Together, they begin their journey; walking down the street toward the exit out of town.**

**_I'm so excited! _**

**_A new adventure with a new friend and Daelan! _**

**Aisabel thinks happily as she looks about the town.**

**They soon reach the exit out of town and begin heading down the dirt path which leads into a field of grass and wild flowers.**

* * *

**Boo chatters wildly from Minsc's shoulder as some birds pass by over head.**

**"So, Aisabel- I've heard a little about your past." Daelan says, walking beside her,"But, not enough to understand what this Sarevok person you were talking about has to do with you."**

**Aisabel sighs and looks up at him.**

**"I can tell you about my past from the beginning, if you'd like." she says.**

**Daelan smiles a little,"I would love that."**

**They continue walking down the path, taking in the scenery- the birds in the sky, the sunshine, the light wind blowing through the multi-colored wildflowers.**

**"I told you I came from Candlekeep. That, you know." Aisabel says, "Imoen and I had no parents that we knew of. Gorion was our foster father."**

**Daelan listens intently.**

**"One day, Gorion started acting strange. He told me to learn some fighting skills and to ready myself to flee with him from the keep." Aisabel says,"Then- the night of our running away, he was..."**

**Her eyes water a little and she rubs the tears away.**

**"He was murdered. We ran into a bunch of evil looking thugs. In the center of them was a man in spiked armor." she says,"That was Sarevok. I didn't know that at the time, though. All I knew, was that he had put out flyers to have me, the ward, murdered."**

**Daelan looks at her shocked,"He wanted you dead?"**

**Aisabel nods her head 'yes'.**

**"Sarevok wanted me dead and I had no idea. I was scared and alone. Luckily, Imoen had followed me out when I left to meet Gorion." Aisabel continues,"Before he died, Gorion told me to meet his friends, Jaheira and Khalid, at the Friendly Arm Inn. But, I was too scared to stay around that area and never did meet them."**

**"Perhaps we could go to this Friendly Arm Inn and see if we can learn something about these people?" Daelan suggests.**

**"That might be a good idea- we are heading near that area." Aisabel says.**

**"Then, let's stop there!" Minsc says,"I'm interested to travel with Lady Jaheira and Khalid again!"**

**Aisabel nods at him with a smile.**

**"Anyway- me and Imoen fled to Beregost, but not alone. We met some friends on our way to the town." Aisabel explains, stretching our her arms to feel the warmth of the sun.**

**"May I ask whom these companions of yours were?" Daelan asks.**

**"We met Coran in the woods. He was hunting ogres, gnolls and bandits." Aisabel thinks for a moment,"And we met Xzar and Montaron on a trail through the forest outside Candlekeep. They were investigating an iron shortage that was plaguing the Sword Coast."**

**"Iron Shortage? Interesting..." Daelan thinks out loud,"Why didn't you just go back to Candlekeep?"**

**"Because they want a rare and special book in exchange for entrance." Aisabel says sadly.**

* * *

**Aisabel is about to continue telling her story when, all of a sudden, a group of bandits jumps out of a patch of tall grass and attacks them.**

**"We'll have to finish our talk, later!" Aisabel says as she unsheathes her two handed sword.**

**"You point- I punch!" Minsc growls, readying his mace.**

**Daelan pulls out his double ended axe.**

**One of the bandits, a mage, sends a flame arrow shooting at their group; just barely nicking the edge of Aisabel's sleeve.**

**"This was new, you arse!", Aisabel runs at the mage and swings her sword.**

**Daelan attacks one of the other two bandits and swings at the bandit's head,"When this is over, I'd love to hear more, Aisabel."**

**Minsc charges at the other bandit, growling,"Run, Boo, Run!"**

**The air becomes dusty as they continue fighting with the bandits.**

**A few moments later, the bandits lay on the ground; passed out.**

**Aisabel searches their pockets to find some gold pieces and a scroll of 'identify'.**

**"Glad that's over!" she says happily.**

**They dust themselves off and continue on their journey.**

* * *

**"Aisabel- about our previous chat. Would you mind if we continue?" Daelan asks.**

**Aisabel yawns,"I have questions for you to answer. I'd like to know a little more about you."**

**"Like what, my lady? There isn't much for you to know that I haven't already told you."Daelan shrugs.**

**"Tell me about your parents." Aisabel says,"Where do you come from? Where are your parents?"**

**Daelan frowns and walks on ahead of the group.**

**"I prefer not to speak of such things. Some things are better off left alone." He says, sadly.**

**Aisabel frowns a little,"I-I'm sorry, Daelan. It's just- I would really like to know more about you."**

**Daelan sighs and then turns to face her,"Do you really want to know?"**

**Aisabel smiles a little.**

**"My mother is... dead." he says, bluntly,"She was murdered and the murderer is still out there, somewhere. I need to avenge her death!"**

**Aisabel places her hand on his shoulder,"I'm sorry, Daelan."**

**He smirks at her, a little, and continues on,"My father- I don't know who he is. All I know, is, that I need to redeem myself because of his vile blood."**

**"Vile blood?" Aisabel says,"Don't hate your heritage, Daelan. I think you should cherish it. It suits you."**

**"This wicked blood makes me hate. It makes me angry and it makes me want to go against my morals." Daelan says, angrily,"A filthy half-orc isn't accepted by society!"**

**"Daelan- I like you for who you are." Aisabel says with a smile,"If your blood makes you want to do bad things, then I'd have to say you are good at holding back."**

**Daelan smirks at her,"You have no idea, Aisabel."**

**Aisabel frowns a little,"Uh, Daelan. We can just change the subject, if you'd like."**

**"I come from the town of Luruar, also known as the Silver Marches." Daelan continues,"The Red Tiger Tribe exiled me once my mother died. They tried to say she allowed an orc.. Argh!"**

**Aisabel tries to hold Daelan's hand but he shrugs her off and marches forward; ignoring her and Minsc.**

**_Daelan, I'm sorry to have bought up such painful memories._**

**Aisabel watches Daelan walk ahead of her; his hands clenched tightly into fists.**

**Minsc catches a glimpse of the sad look on her face and holds Boo up to her.**

**"Feel the burning stare of my hamster and feel better." Minsc says.**

**Aisabel smiles and pats Boo's head.**

**Boo squeaks loudly, which causes Fernie to jump out of Aisabel's pack.**

* * *

**"Fernie- would you like to fly about for a while?" Aisabel asks,"It's very pretty out here."**

**Fernie flutters his wings happily as he zips through the fields of wildflowers.**

**Daelan walks ahead of the group in silence.**

**A pained expression on his face.**

**_I'm sorry, Aisabel. _**

**_Those words- I should never have told them to you._**

**_ The past is better left where it is lest it drive me mad. _**

**He sighs a little as he looks up into the sky.**

**Fernie flutters past him and zips through some more flowers.**

**Daelan turns as he hears Aisabel's voice.**

**"So, your witch was Dynaheir?"Aisabel says,"Interesting.. so, where is she, now?"**

**Minsc looks at her sadly," I told you- They killed her! Dynaheir!"**

**Aisabel pats him on the shoulder,"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minsc."**

**Minsc growls a little,"Those evil-doers will pay for their deeds!"**

**Daelan slows down to walk with them again.**

**"Minsc- we will avenge the deaths of those whom were important to us." Daelan says, coldly.**

**"Feel the backhand of justice, evil!" Minsc says proudly.**

**Daelan nods at him.**

**"Daelan, sorry about bringing up the past." Aisabel apologizes,"I have to bring up my past on numerous occasions so I'm used to it. But, I had no idea it would hurt you so much."**

**"It's alright, Aisabel." Daelan says, coldly,"Now, drop it."**

**Aisabel gives him a sad look, then stops talking.**

**The three of them walk the path in silence.**

**The only sounds being that of Fernie and Boo playing and the wind rustling through the grass.**

**Having walked a while, the sun take on its highest position; readying itself to begin setting.**

**Aisabel shades her eyes to look around the fields.**

**"We'll have to stop somewhere to rest for the night." she says,"It's getting close to sunset and we're quite far from any nearby towns."**

**"Right you are! Boo is getting kinda sleepy." Minsc says.**

**"Won't it be dangerous out here?" Daelan grunts.**

**"Not if we stick together." Aisabel says.**

**Then they continue down the path; the sky beginning to turn a hazy shade of reddish-orange.**

* * *

**Alright, chapter 3 is finished. **

**I'm so glad to be starting their adventure! **

**I can't wait to start bringing in the other characters. **

**I hope you've enjoyed the story, so far, and will continue reading. **

**Please feel free to review, comment on, or message me about this story.**

**-RPG Girl**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Aisabel begins to survey the endless fields of grass, looking for a decent place to camp out for the night.**

**"Keep your eyes open for a campsite" she says as she adjusts her pack.**

**"Boo will scout these fields for a nice place to rest our feet." Minsc says as he pats Boo on the head.**

**Aisabel smiles at him and looks over at Daelan.**

**Daelan remains quiet, walking ahead of them down the path.**

**_I think it's probably best if I just forget about the past._**

**_ I'd rather him happy._**

**She continues walking alongside Minsc, Boo squeaking at piles of rocks and missing patches of trees.**

**_However, I desperately want to know more about him._**

**Sighing, she missteps and manages to trip over a tree root, grabbing a hold of Daelan's pack.**

**"Sorry!" she says quickly.**

**Daelan turns around; a look of sadness upon his face.**

**He gently lifts her back to her feet.**

**"Are you alright?" he says, looking down at her.**

**Aisabel smirks a little and stares into his eyes, transfixed.**

* * *

***Squeak Squeak!***

**"Boo says you just found our camp site." Minsc says, pointing right beside where Aisabel tripped.**

**They look to find the trunk of a dead oak tree; hollowed out and big enough for all of them to fit in comfortably and lay down.**

**"It's very pretty!" Aisabel says with a smile; snapping out of her 'Daelan Trance' and looking at the camping spot.**

**She hops over the tree roots and makes her way toward the trunk.**

**"We'll need to carefully start a fire." she says as sets her pack onto the ground and against the trunk.**

**Daelan and Minsc follow suit.**

**"Minsc, would you look for wood?" she asks.**

**"Minsc and Boo will get it done!" he says ecstatically and heads off into the grass.**

* * *

**Aisabel and Daelan stand there in silence.**

**_I wish he would say something- anything. _**

**_I hate when he's silent._**

**_ It feels like he hates me whenever he doesn't talk._**

**Daelan stares at her out of the corner of his eye.**

**_I take it I'm going to have to make the first move. _**

**_*Sigh* _**

**_why can't I just act normal?_**

**"I... I suppose we should.. go get some stones for the fire." Daelan says quietly.**

**Aisabel quickly looks up at him and smiles; staring deep into his eyes,"R-right."**

**She grips his hand and they walk the opposite direction of Minsc and Boo.**

* * *

**They walk for a few minutes more in silence; Aisabel slowly gripping his hand tighter in hopes that he'll talk.**

**_I wish he wasn't so mysterious._**

**_ He's got so many secrets it's hard not to anger him or say something wrong._**

**She raises his hand to her lips and very gently kisses it.**

**Her cheeks turn red as she quickly lets go and continues to walk on.**

**Daelan, however, has stopped.**

**_I love it when she does such cute things like that! _**

**_How can I stay mad at her?!_**

* * *

**Daelan grabs her by the wrist and pulls her towards him; her face bright red.**

**Daelan tilts her chin upward and kisses her gently upon the lips.**

**Aisabel closes her eyes and presses her lips firmly against his.**

**_Oh, gods, why must I always do things that bring me close to crossing the line?!_**

**He moves in closer to her, grasping her face in his hands and starts to kiss her more fiercely.**

**_Oh, Aisabel!_**

**Aisabel moans a little as he presses himself against her.**

**_Daelan!_**

**_Aisabel, I can't resist it anymore. _**

**_I'm trying not to cross the line but when you moan and touch me, it's hard not to. _**

**Daelan starts moving his hands down her back and feeling her curves as his hands move.**

**_Oh, gods, how I love this! _**

**_I__'ve longed for his attention so much. _**

**Aisabel grips Daelan's back as he begins to kiss her neck.**

**"Aisabel, I'm sorry for being so cold lately" he says as he kisses her some more.**

**"It's fine, Daelan." Aisabel says, ignoring conversation as she focuses on the task at hand.**

**But Daelan has stopped kissing her and is looking down at her.**

**"Is everything alright?" she asks him with a hint of confusion in her voice.**

**"I-it's nothing" he says and begins picking up stones off of the ground.**

**Aisabel watches him sadly.**

* * *

**_We've made our feelings known and yet he still brushes me off like it's a game._**

**_ Does he really love me or is he simply just playing along to make me happy?__  
_**

**_Sorry, Aisabel, but I told myself I wouldn't cross the line. _**

**_I'm sorry if it makes you upset but I don't want to hurt you._**

**Daelan picks up a big stone as he looks over at Aisabel who is picking up stones with a sad look upon her face.**

**_Please don't make me regret falling in love with you, Daelan._**

**She think sadly as she picks up the last stone.**

**"Looks like we have enough, let's head back." Daelan says.**

**Aisabel simply nods her head at him and begins walking ahead.**

**Daelan sighs as he follows her; looking up at the darkening sky.**

**They make their way back to the campsite in silence.**

**The tension between them growing worse with every step.**

**_Just what I need- more drama on an already drama filled adventure. _**

**Aisabel thinks to herself, sighing.**

**_I already have a lot on my plate- as if I need more!_**

* * *

**They reach the tree trunk and set their stones upon the ground.**

**Aisabel slumps back against the trunk and watches Daelan as he arranges the stones into a circle to help prevent the grass and trunk from catching fire.**

**_Daelan, why do you have to toy with me so much?_**

**"Aisabel?" he says quietly as he starts to form the circle,"I-I'm sorry for what happened back there."**

**Aisabel crosses her arms and looks up to the sky,"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Daelan."**

**Daelan lowers his eyes and continues on with the rock circle.**

**_Great! _**

**_She's pissed at me, again. _**

**_*sigh*_**

**_ What do I have to do to make her happy for good? _**

**_One minute she's happy and the next she hates me._**

**"Boo and Minsc bring wood!" Minsc says happily, with a pile of sticks so big, you can barely see his face.**

**Aisabel walks over and helps take some wood from him as he sets it down beside the stone pile.**

**"I've got some bread and cheese for dinner." Aisabel says, as she bends down and begins digging in her pack.**

**Daelan finishes the circle and begins to stack the wood in the center.**

* * *

**Aisabel continues rummaging through her pack as Minsc sits down upon the ground and Boo crawls up onto his shoulder.**

**"Boo likes cheese!" Minsc says happily.**

**Aisabel smiles at him as she pulls out a small burlap sack filled with food.**

**"The fire pit is done." Daelan grunts as he falls backwards against the tree trunk and closes his eyes.**

**Aisabel nods her head at him taking this as a cue to use her magic.**

**She stoops down in front of the fire pit, hands Daelan the sack, then points out her hands towards the wood.**

**With a small chant, flames shoot out of her finger tips and a fire instantly flares up in the pit.**

**Their shadows dance upon the tree trunk as Aisabel takes a seat by her pack with a slight glare at Daelan.**

**He looks over at her and frowns a little.**

**"Well?" Aisabel says rudely nodding at the sack.**

**"Oh, yeah.." Daelan says as he realizes he has the sack in his lap.**

**He digs out a chunk of bread and some cheese slices and hands them to Minsc across the fire.**

**"Boo says thank you!" Minsc says as he pinches off some bread and cheese and feeds them to the hamster on his shoulder.**

**Daelan simply grunts, then hands a chunk of bread and cheese to Aisabel.**

**She glares at him as his hand lingers in the air beside her.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" he grunts,"Please, eat some, Aisabel. You need strength for the journey ahead."**

**Aisabel avoids his eyes; looking into the fire, and grabs for the bread and cheese.**

**As her hand makes its way on top of the food, he places his other hand on top of it and grasps it.**

**_Daelan, please don't say anything. _**

**_Let's just get this night over with._**

**She says nothing and tries to pry her hand away.**

**Daelan refuses to let go of her hand, trying to look into her eyes.**

**"Daelan, let go." She growls at him with a glare in her eyes.**

**Daelan looks deep into her eyes and frowns, whispering softly,"I'll let go, but you have to promise to talk to me later tonight out behind the tree trunk when Minsc is asleep."**

**She frowns, then sighs,"Fine. Will you let go now?!"**

**Daelan gently caresses her hand as he lets go.**

**She jerks it towards herself and begins to eat the bread; a look of hatred and sadness upon her face.**

**Daelan takes a bite of cheese and slowly chews it, all the while watching Aisabel eat.**

**She continues to avoid his gaze.**

**_I don't know if I have the courage to give her the necklace, yet or to tell her how I really feel. _**

**_I don't know what she wants from me.. _**

**_this is harder than I thought! _**

**He takes a bite of bread and closes his eyes.**

**Aisabel looks over at Daelan, too angry to want to talk to him.**

**She ferociously takes a bite of her cheese, finishing half the slices in mere seconds.**

**_This is not how I pictured my romance to be. _**

**_Guess there won't be much happiness during this adventure._**

* * *

**A soft squeak wakes both of them up from their thoughts.**

**They look to find Boo settling to sleep in Minsc's hand.**

**"Boo and Minsc are tired." he says,"Goodnight Aisabel and Sir Orc."**

**With that, he yawns, lays down where he is at and begins to sleep.**

**Daelan grunts angrily,"I'm not anything like those vile creatures!"**

**At these last words, he hurls the rest of his cheese into the fire.**

**Aisabel is taken aback by this sudden surge of anger.**

**_I've never seem him angry, before! _**

**_He must really dislike orcs._**

**Daelan angrily gets up and starts punching the trunk, growling under his breath.**

**"Daelan! Be quiet!" Aisabel hisses as she stands up and grabs him around the arm,"Please don't wake Minsc and Boo!"**

**Daelan growls at her and pushes her away, making his way to the back side of the trunk.**

**Aisabel stamps her feet and follows after him.**

* * *

**"Just leave me the hell alone." he grunts as he looks up at the sky.**

**"Daelan, I'm sorry for whatever it is Minsc said." Aisabel says quietly.**

**"I'm sure you probably feel the same damn way!" Daelan growls,"That's all anyone ever sees!"**

**Aisabel looks up at him sadly,"What? An Orc?"**

**Daelan glares at her and turns away from her.**

**"Daelan, I don't think of you that way at all." Aisabel says softly, trying to stroke his cheek,"It's the last thing I see when I look at you."**

**Daelan looks at her; a look of sadness mixed with anger upon his face.**

**"You have no idea how much I hate those disgusting creatures, Aisabel!" he yells, his chest heaving with anger,"Do you think I chose to be like this?!"**

**Aisabel shakes her head no,"Daelan, please just calm down. If you're not like them, then why do you let your anger get the best of you?"**

**Daelan glares at her but says nothing.**

**She reaches up and lightly kisses his cheek.**

**"It doesn't matter that you're part.. orc." she says sweetly,"All that matters is that you remain the Daelan I love.. the Daelan who can control his anger."**

**Daelan smiles a little and bends down to kiss her.**

**_I love how you make me feel, Aisabel... _**

**Aisabel smiles as he gently caresses her cheek.**

**"Aisabel, thank you.." he says quietly.**

**At that, he grabs her into his arms and hugs her against him,"Please don't ever leave me."**

**Aisabel sighs deeply into his chest,"Why would I, Daelan? I love you with all my heart!"**

**Daelan smiles and gently kisses the top of her head,"I'm sorry for how I've behaved."**

**Aisabel looks up at him,"Don't be sorry. I completely understand."**

**_I just wish you'd give me a reason as to why you had acted the way you did. _**

**_It can't possibly be because of this whole orc thing, only, can it?_**

**They stand there hugging for a few minutes more in silence.**

* * *

**Slowly, Aisabel pulls him by the hand back around the tree trunk and to the fire.**

**She kisses him upon the cheek, then sits down beside her pack.**

**Daelan sits down beside her and puts an arm around her.**

**Between the warmth of the fire and the warmth of Daelan, Aisabel can't help but feel like she's in heaven and drifts off to sleep.**

**She cuddles into him and stares at the fire.**

**Sitting there in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire and crickets around her, Aisabel begins to get sleepy.**

* * *

**Daelan gently strokes her shoulder with his thumb, smiling down at her.**

**_Perhaps now would be the best time to tell her. _**

**He thinks as he plays with the necklace in his pack beside him.**

**Sweating a little, and quietly clearing his throat, he pulls the necklace out of his pack.**

**"Aisabel, I've been meaning to tell you something." he says nervously,"I didn't know how to tell you, because I'm not great at these things. But, I need to tell you."**

**He nervously holds out the necklace in front of her and says,"Aisabel, I.. I-..."**

**He clears his throat and says quickly,"Love you!"**

**Sweating profusely, he looks down at her nervously and sees that she's sound asleep and hasn't heard a word he said.**

**His eyes start to water a little.**

**_Great! _**

**_I went through all that nervousness and frustration for nothing. _**

**_I- I really don't know if I can do that again, when she's awake. _**

**_Ugh! _**

**_Why is this so hard?! _**

**He nervously shoves the necklace back into his pack and leans his head back, looking up at the stars.**

**_Maybe it can wait. _**

**_I mean, we did just admit our feelings to one another not too long ago. _**

**_Perhaps it's a little too early._**

**"Good night, my dear Aisabel." he says with a smile as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.**


End file.
